Moonlight Love
by TinyBird1010
Summary: Post-anime. Croix returns to Luna Nova after a year for the autumn dance/festival. Seeing Diana and Akko's interactions remind Croix of her time with Chariot when they were both students. Croix x Chariot. Not too much angst, mostly fluff. While it is taking place a year after where the anime left off, a good portion of this consists of flashbacks to Croix and Chariot's school time.


Croix stood in the guest room looking out the window into the night at Luna Nova. While she felt a bit uncomfortable being back after all she had done the previous year, she could not refuse an invitation from her childhood friend. There was going to be a Halloween dance in a few days and she had been invited to help with the festivities. While the event was called "The Autumn Dance", there were other things happening such as talent shows, contests and races. The headmistress had appointed her to help with the talent show and dance preparations, knowing Professor Ursula was the one in charge of both events. Croix let out a long sigh as she saw the young Akko begin her transformation magic practice outside the courtyard. At a glance she had thought she was alone but on closer inspection, she notice a tall blonde watching from a distance. A smile appeared across Croix's face, a memory of her days at Luna Nova suddenly coming back to her.

 _"Metamorphie… Faciesse!" ~poof~ the young witch briefly transformed into a mixture of a horse and a rabbit before falling back with a sigh. She had been at Luna Nova for only a few weeks but her expectations on herself were higher than what she was able to do at the moment. Chariot du Nord was not a star pupil but her devotion and persistence with magic kept her there. Unaware of the shadow lurking nearby, Chariot continued to practice her transformations. After the twentieth time of messing up, a purple haired girl with sweats and a t-shirt finally revealed herself from the shadows._

 _"a-aah, h-how long have you been there?" Chariot asked with a nervous laugh._

 _"Not too long, I was just passing by."_

 _Chariot sighed in relief unaware of Croix's lie. Croix had been watching for a long time- this was not even the first day- but she knew admitting this would make things awkward for both._

 _"That last time looked almost like a real animal" joked Croix as she tried to make conversation. Chariot pouted and let out a long sigh before a smile appeared on her face again. "Did you like it?" she asked with magic in her eyes. Croix's eyes widened, taken aback by the question. "Um, yeah. I-I thought it was kinda funny but pretty cool I guess." the smile grew wider in Chariot's face._

"Professor Croix?" Lotte stood at the door of the room. "May I come in?"

Croix nodded, reminding Lotte she did not have to call her professor any more. It was still a habit for most students to refer to her this way.

"Sucy and I were thinking about decorations for the Halloween Dance and were wondering if we could add mushroom ghosts at the entrance." The young witch fidgeted a bit as she asked this, unsure of what Croix would respond to her suggestion. Croix chuckled and put a hand over the blonde, "I'll keep that in mind and talk to the other professors tomorrow morning". Lotte smiled and thanked her as she left the room and met with her roommate outside. As the door closed, Croix returned to the window only to find Diana introducing new spells to Akko. She couldn't help but smile herself as the memory of her youth continued to play in her head.

The talent show was about to begin when Ursula joined Croix in the back row.

"Why the back? If I recall correctly, your natural habitat was always at the front" teased Ursula, reminding her friend of their days as students.

"I've learned to sit back and look at the bigger picture rather than focus on the little things."

Her answer was simple but also held a deeper meaning. After the events with the Noir Rod, she had stopped obsessing with being right and the little things in her life, choosing to focus on quest to find a cure for the Wagandea curse and mending the wrongs she caused in the past. The two old friends sat in peaceful silence as each witch went on stage and demonstrated her talent. At the sight of Akko, the both of them clapped and cheered waiting to see her newest performance. Her first transformation was that of an elephant with bunny ears and whiskers which brought a few laughs from the crowd. After a few chuckles and transformations, the girl took a more serious act. Akko was in mid-air when she transformed into a phoenix and burst into flames. The audience gasped, not knowing whether this was part of the act or a deadly mistake. As the ashes hit the floor, another phoenix appeared on stage. This one being a majestic white and green feathered one instead of the black and red fiery one from earlier. The audience sat at the edge of their seats as they saw the new phoenix swirl and bring the ashes to the air, somehow transforming them into butterflies. As the phoenix continued swirling, the number of butterflies increased exponentially creating a capsule that engulfed the elegant phoenix. As the butterflies began to disperse around the audience, two young girls were left on stage staring into each other's eyes and then into the audience. Akko had been 'reborn' from her phoenix form and was now wearing a black gown with a fiery cape next to the elegant Diana in her white dress. The crowd clapped in awe as the girls bowed and exited the stage. Croix couldn't help but look at Professor Ursula while this was going on. The blue-haired teacher took notice and looked back at Croix.

"Something the matter, Croix?"

"That was your favorite spell wasn't it? I haven't seen you use it since then."

"Who do you think taught Akko?"

"…Diana."

The two witches laughed, one in mocking disrespect and the other at her own joke. Of course Diana had helped Akko but it was plain as day Ursula was the one who had influenced the young witch and taught her from the beginning. The talent show continued on until midnight, when everyone was escorted back to their rooms.

"What a day" commented Ursula with a long sigh.

"Yeah. But it's not over for me, I still have to continue doing research. I think I'm close to finding a cure."

"Come on, really? It's almost Halloween and you're our guest! You don't have to work all the time, you know. That was always the boring part about you"

Croix gave Ursula a look. How could she say that? She of all people should be reminding her of her promise and make her work harder. Yet here she was, asking her to have a good time rather than continue doing her research. Just as Croix was about to refuse the offer and head back to the room, Ursula pointed to something behind her. Croix turned to see what was behind her only to discover it had been a trick and was now being pulled by Ursula to an unknown place. Had she wanted to, she could have escaped her grip and turned back but she didn't. As they continued to pass through dark hallways and empty classrooms, the route began to become familiar.

 _"I really don't think we should be out here" the lilac-hair witch said in defiance._

 _"We will only get in trouble if we get caught. Besides, we're not doing anything wrong, I just want to show you something I found!"_

 _"Can't you show it to me in the morning? It's already past midnight."_

 _The fiery witch frowned and continued pulling her friend until they reached the top of a tower._

 _"Here we are, the tallest place in Luna Nova!" said Chariot as she gave a small swirl and gave Croix her biggest smile._

 _"I really think we could have come here in the morning. What's so special about this place anyway, we fly higher in our brooms than this place… also we could have come on our brooms rather than risking all that walking."_

 _"What would be the fun in that then? I know I said not to get caught is important but playing it safe all the time can be bad too. If you don't think getting caught is a possible outcome, then you're doing something wrong. Anyway… I couldn't show you this place in the morning because it isn't just about this place, it's about what is going to happen next."_

 _Chariot brought Croix's attention to a field of flowers that was visible from the tower._

 _"What exactly are we waiting to happen?" asked Croix impatiently. As much as she loved her friend, she hated being kept in the dark about things._

 _Chariot stayed quiet and instead continued to point towards the field. Suddenly, the clock hit 1 and a shape began to form in the flowers. A crescent moon with stars could be seen in the light reflected by the field._

 _"Woah! I didn't know Luna Nova had architectural magic! I had only heard about it a few times in my whole time here!" Croix was beyond impressed, looking as the shapes created by shadows from the buildings on the field began to move and almost dance. In her astonishment, she failed to notice Chariot getting closer and closer._

 _A gentle brush brought Croix back to her senses. She was shocked to see Chariot so serious but there she was, standing in the moonlight with something new in her bright red eyes. Croix felt as her hands began to sweat- why was Chariot looking so serious? Why was she getting closer by the second? What were her hands doing? Oh boy._

 _"U-uh Ch-Ch-Chariot? What are you doing?" there was an awkward moment of silence as Chariot stood only a few inches from Croix's face. The girl's cheeks matched the color of her hair as Croix took a step back and let her gaze meet the floor._

"Hurry up, it's almost 1!" Ursula said with a grin in her face, the shadow of her former self making its rare appearance. Croix couldn't help but smile and run faster with her childhood friend. As they got to the top of the tower, the two witches gasped for air and laughed at the other's lack of fitness.

"You're - as out of - shape - as you were back in the day, Croix!" teased Ursula in between wheezes.

"I still think we could have just used a broom to get here"

There was a shared giggle as they both remembered their usual argument of whether they should use a broom or not to get to the top of the tower. As they sat in silence watching the old spectacle take place, Croix couldn't help but steal glances at Ursula. Once it was over, her full attention went to the blue-hair witch. There was pounding inside Croix's chest as tension built between the two.

"Chariot- I, um, well I- Do you remember the first time we were here?"

"The first time? Oh yeah…" Ursula let out a nervous laugh as she scratched her head.

"I'm sorry about that time. I didn't mean to-"

A sudden wave of air hit the two of them as two witches passed on their brooms.

"Professor Ursula! Professor Croix!" the delightful voice of Akko filled the air as she continued to fly behind Diana. The two older witches waved until the girls were no longer visible, their tension having left with them. Croix let out a laugh before she pulled out a broom she had kept hidden.

"I bid you adieu. Have fun with the stairs, I'm taking my broom" and with that, the conversation was dismissed and Ursula was left alone atop the place Croix and her had shared so many years ago.

The night of the dance was a cold one but no student seemed to care. Lotte and Sucy could be found near the entrance, summoning new mushroom ghosts every time they decided to haunt a new group of girls. Diana and Akko were in the center of the dance floor, Akko doing every move she had learned in her entire life as Diana just laughed and tried to match her moves. Even Andrew, the polished boy from the city, had come to the dance with a few friends. Ursula stood by the refreshments, making sure everyone took some in an orderly fashion while Croix played DJ in a hovering booth. Fast music and mainstream tunes played for most of the night until midnight, when the dance began to calm down and the slow music played. Old songs from the headmistress's time such as _Moonlight Muse_ and _Stargaze_ swayed the young witches for the remainder of the dance. Nobody seemed to notice when their energetic DJ abandoned her booth and joined the shy professor by the refreshments.

"Croix, what are you doing? You should be in your both."

"Do you remember that song" Croix asked, ignoring Ursula's question.

The professor listen to the tune playing in the background. After the song finished playing and a new one took its place, Ursula looked at the smiling Croix and shook her head.

"What do you mean? It- it was our song, remember?"

"U-Uh, I'm sorry Croix. I-I just don't remember… "

"You must remember! Even just a little… I-I-played it at my graduation party, don't you-

"Graduation party? I don't think I went to your party. I don't remember ever going."

Croix eyes widened, remembering the graduation party and why her friend could not remember any of it.

 _"Congratulations Croix!" Chariot's flamboyant aura appeared at the door just a few minutes before the party had actually started. While Croix had not been expecting anyone to show up at least an hour after the time she had set, Chariot's presence was not an unpleasant surprise. The two shared a hug and began playing their favorite tunes._

 _"Hurry up! It's going to be 1:00 soon!" Chariot squealed (?) as the two witches flew above Luna Nova. Croix beamed and flew faster behind Chariot. They were headed to the tallest tower in Luna Nova to watch the architectural magic one last time before Croix departed the school. As they reached the tower, Croix passed Chariot and smirked at the younger witch. "See? Told you brooms were faster." Chariot rolled her eyes but smiled and joined her senior at the tower. "Well, today is a special day"_

 _They sat together in silence waiting for the clock to hit 1. When it did, however, Chariot stood up and grinned down at Croix before pulling out the shiny rod and blasting a spell into the sky. Croix sat back in awe as she saw the usual stars and crescent moon shapes form a replica of the courtyard with a quiet tune playing in the background. As the shapes moved, Croix noticed two smaller figures within it that resembled her and Chariot a bit too much to be an accident._

 _"What is this?" she asked, unable to hide a smile as she did so._

 _"It's the day we met! Or at least the day we began to be friends. I learned a few new spells with Shiny Rod and wanted you to be the first one to see it" Chariot explained as she sat back down with her friend._

 _Croix continued smiling but the glimmer in her eyes had slightly faded. While she appreciated the thought, she had still not completely gotten over the fact that Chariot had been the chosen one for the Claiomh Solais's power. As they continued watching the light show, Croix felt a familiar touch on her left hand._

 _"Chario-"_

 _Croix's words were unfinished as Chariot laid a kiss on her best friend. Taken by surprise, Croix almost fell off the tower but was caught by Chariot by the hand, which did not improve her current state of mind._

 _"Wh-wh-what was that about?" Croix asked in agitation._

 _"I-I'm sor- no. I- I love you Croix Meridies!"_

 _A deadly silence fell over the two as they both processed what had just happened. The fiery, adventurous Shiny Chariot had just confessed her deepest emotion to her best friend. As Chariot looked down awaiting a response, Croix took her by the hand.  
_

 _"Why now?" she asked, her voice shaky_

 _"I tried to repress it all these years, not wanting to change things between us. I thought I could do it but as your graduation day got closer and closer, I got more and more scared. I didn't want you to leave me before you knew how I felt."_

 _"Chariot- I - I - don't know how I feel" The red-witch let a tear escape as she heard these words come out of Croix. Seeing this, Croix quickly continued-_

 _"I mean, I do but it's- ah! It's complicated! Chariot, I've admired you since the first day I saw you practicing in that courtyard in the middle of the night. I admired your dedication, your goal to bring joy this world no matter what and above all, I admired you staying true to yourself. I envy that of you as well. I feel so many things towards you, I just- I don't know what to do with them. I… I love you too"_

 _The lilac-hair witch cupped Chariot's face with her hands and placed a gentle kiss above her head. Chariot let out a sigh of relief as she wiped away the single tear from before and hugged the girl in front of her. Croix bit her lip as she felt the warm embrace she knew she would never feel again after what she was about to do._

 _"Chariot, you cannot love me. While I know you think our feelings are mutual - and maybe they are- this is something that cannot be. You must continue to focus only on finding The Words- not wasting your magic on tricks for my amusement. I need to start my research soon so I will be busy as well. I wished things were different but I am afraid this is how things are and will be."_

 _Croix felt the life drain out of Chariot and her embrace turn cold. As she let go, she saw the girl's serious expression. While before it had looked as if Chariot was capable of bursting into tears at any moment, that now looked impossible._

 _"I understand" she said as she looked at her senpai, "but for tonight, can we pretend that isn't true? Can we pretend this isn't your last day here, or that the Shiny Rod exists, or any of that that stops us from being together?" the plea in Chariot's voice echoed through the night sky. Before Croix could think twice about what she was about to do, her hands had already found their place in Chariot's crimson hair, their lips locked and unforgiving. Time stopped for the two young witches as they shared what they had been holding back for so long._

 _"I love you Chariot du Nord" were Croix's words as she casted a spell that would erase Chariot's memories of their last night together at Luna Nova._

Ursula continued to give Croix a puzzled look, unaware of the memories currently swarming her mind. As the memory came to an end, Croix pulled Ursula in, embracing her in a warm and heartfelt hug. Tears began to pour down Croix's face, apologizing and regretting what she had done so many years ago.

"I'm sorry I can't remember the song. It sound catchy, but I just can't remember" Ursula explained, coming to the conclusion that Croix had really been upset at her not remembering the song. A crowd of students began to notice the pair but said nothing to interrupt their intimate moment. Ursula noticed this and took Croix by the hand into the courtyard.

"Croix, what's wrong? Talk to me!" the plea in Ursula's voice brought Croix back to her senses.

"Chariot. Chariot du Nor-"

"Shhh, not everyone at school needs to know my name! Akko has kept her promise to stay quiet so far!" Ursula interrupted as she looked around.

"I'm sorry. I just- I need to tell you about that night"

The dance had died down by the time Croix finished sharing what had happened ten years ago. Ursula had been quiet the whole time, nodding from time to time never showing much emotion or shock. When Croix looked up to see Ursula, she noticed the witch's hair had gone to its original scarlet hue.

"So that's what happened?" the professor asked in a serious tone.

Croix nodded, unable to meet Ursula's gaze. There was silence before a small laugh broke the tension. Croix looked up in horror and shock as Ursula smiled and said "Oh thank God! All this time I thought I had been a terrible friend and not said anything on your last day here!" Croix gave her a puzzled look. Shouldn't she be angry? She had taken her memories! "I know you did it to make things easier for me. If you hadn't done that, I would have probably done it myself. I missed you for so long without those memories, I can't imagine how much harder it would have been with them." Croix let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to smile. Things had gone better than she expected.

The courtyard echoed a few laughs the rest of the night as they recalled all their adventures as students. The night was young and it seemed like they could continue talking forever. An awkward silence creeped between them when they recalled the first night they had gone to the Luna Nova tower. Even after ten years, Ursula was still embarrassed by that night. As Ursula let out a nervous laugh and turned to face her friend, she came only a few centimeters away from Croix's face.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously, not turning away from Croix.

"What I should have done that night."

"Akko! We really shouldn't be here!" Diana shouted in a whisper. The energetic witch had convinced her girlfriend to stay with her after the dance was over. While they had spent most of the time exploring hidden corridors and talking with their friends, they had finally been left alone and were headed towards their spot in the courtyard.

"Proffe-" Diana placed a hand on Akko's mouth before she could finish her sentence and pulled her to the side.

Diana put a finger to her lip and motioned Akko to follow her back inside. They had obviously walked in on something they weren't supposed to. A reluctant Akko followed, sneaking a glance back at the courtyard one last time before going inside.

Croix parted her lips from Ursula's to find her beaming. The red in her hair matching the blush spreading across her face. Croix laughed nervously as she put her hands above her head.

"I know it's been a long time and maybe you've moved on by now but- I love you Chariot." she said, taking a more serious tone and posture. Ursula smiled and took Croix by her hand. She had waited more than ten years to hear those words. Croix suddenly pulled Ursula and carried the witch bridal style towards her broom. Ursula was taken by surprised but questioned nothing and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being so close.

When Ursula opened her eyes again they were at the top of the tallest tower in Luna Nova- the place where it had all began. Croix gently placed the younger witch down but quickly pulled her closer once she had set her broom aside. Before she said anything, Croix stopped to admire Ursula's red eyes which seemed larger and brighter than the moon itself. "I won't leave you again." she said as she placed a gentle hand on the quiet professor's cheek. Their lips parting as their faces came together. Time seemed to stop once more as the two witches became familiar with the other's body. The tower and night sky once again offering concealment from the outside world.


End file.
